


The Affair

by shk_1991



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Affairs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, F/M, First Love, Friendship, Hate Sex, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: Even always thought marrying William would be the best thing that could happen to him...But it wasn't... and now he is mostly alone while William is out on business trips...One day a job offer comes by which he can't say no to... and the drama begins....Especially when a blond haired student takes his breath away(Is written after I watched "En Affære", so some of the scenes will be in this, but it's another story plot)





	1. I'm Isak Valtersen... I Have A Big Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 <3 
> 
> Please enjoy and please leave comments and kudos <3

“You what…”

Even looked at his husband and sighed, he knew William wouldn’t be pleased about this “Will, hear me out, ok… I didn’t accept anything and wouldn’t without your permission… but I really need something to do, I feel so alone when you’re away and when I heard about the school was missing a gym teacher I thought, why not me? They pretty much tossed the job at me when I called to hear about it”

William took another zip of his wine to give himself some time to think “I don’t understand why you need to work, we don’t need the money we have plenty and we already talked about you joining me on some of my travels?”

Even nodded while playing around with a potato on his plate “I know, but then I will be in a hotel room or walk around exploring… alone” William put his glass down and crossed his arms “Ev, I thought you were happy about the time you have to yourself, you always told me you would like being a staying at home…”

Even looked directly into William’s eyes who had stopped speaking, Even turned his voice up a little “Yes? A staying at home what?” William nodded no and grabbed the wine glass again pouring the last of it down. Even sighed and stood from sitting at the dining table walking right into the kitchen to get away from the situation.

When Even had met William 10 years ago he had known straight away that William would be his alpha, his inner omega had told him. From that day he had begun to plan their life so when William proposed he was the happiest omega on earth. They bought their dream house, travelled around the world and one day while they were making love William had finally begun to talk about him giving Even his child.  

They tried to get pregnant for a year and when nothing happened they decided to go to the doctor. After getting the test results William became a whole other person, he was sterile and would never be able to breed a child. Even had tried everything, he had tried talking about adoption and so on but William always turned the subject down. 

It had been over a year since William had touched Even now and therefor Even had put himself on the strongest birth control to keep his heats away because he didn’t want to go through them alone. 

So Even knew what William was about to say, because he had always dreamed about becoming a staying at home… dad.

“Ev… I’m sorry, if you want to take the job you should”

Even looked up, he had been deep in thoughts and hadn’t noticed William walking in on him “Will…” William nodded no and stopped him from speaking “I believe it will be good for you to get out of the house”

Even nodded slowly “Thank you” William smiled at him softly “I love you, you know that right?” Even smiled softly “And I you”

William walked over and gave Even a kiss on his cheek “I wanted to go for a run in a minuet, wanna join?” Even just nodded “I’ll just do the dishes, give me 10 minutes” William smiled and walked out the kitchen.

After their run William had walked straight to bed, Even had taken a shower alone and went for his laptop, he opened his e-mail and began to write to Nissen’s principle telling her he had decided to accept the offer as gym teacher.

He read it over a couple of times and then looked over at William, he smiled softly and looked back at the screen pressing “send”. He then closed the laptop and slowly moved in beside his husband trying to cuddle into him as best as he I could.

  * Three days later – at Nissen



“Welcome Even, we are so happy about you deciding to join our team here at Nissen” Even smiled at Josephine the principle of Nissen “Well thank you for letting me join”

Josephine looked through the signed document in her hands “I can see you alpha has approved of this… but I don’t see a mark on your neck?”

Even held a hand to his neck “Oh… no… I don’t know how to tell you about it other than that’s just how we have chosen to live our life’s, being free in a way”

Josephine just nodded “Kids?” Even felt a sharp pain and nodded no looking down. Josephine got the hint and continued “Ok… well it all looks good. I was wondering if you would like to be a contact teacher? The teacher we had planned for 1C has quiet”

Even thought for a second “What does a contact teacher do?” Josephine smiled at him “You just have to be available for the kids if they have questions or problems – if there are any problems there are too big to handle I will of course help you”

Even let it sink in but then nodded “I think I can handle that… count me in… when does the school start?” Josephine sighed in relief “Thank you, in a week… you will meet up with the class on Monday, it’ll be a day for them to get to know each other and the school”

  * Sunday night – home with William and Even



“Ev, are you coming to bed?”

Even was sitting on the couch with his lap top on his lap in the living room reading the handbook for teacher at Nissen online and was deeply into it “Yeah, just a sec…”

He then felt two hands on his shoulders softly rubbing them “What are you reading?” Even looked up at William and smiled “Just the handbook I got from Josephine the other day, it’s the third time I read it I just want to be prepared for tomorrow”

William smiled and leaned down leaving a little kiss to Even neck, Even stopped reading right there and moved his head to look at William who slowly nodded “please come…”

Even closed the lap top and put it on the coffee table and stood now following William into their bedroom. He was almost nervous like it was his first time when William pushed him back on their bed and moved on top of him.

“I know it’s been a long time… but can I?” Even nodded slowly and William connected their lips in a missed kiss.

….

“Do you want me to maybe…?”

“NO!”

William rose from the bed naked taking his duvet under his arm leaving Even with a “I’ll sleep on the couch tonight”

Even felt tears form but tried to be strong, at least he had shown some affection, he just missed the rest of it.

When they had popped the cherry to their sex life they had been all over each other all the time, and now… well nothing… William wouldn’t discuss the problem about not being able to get it up…

Even took a deep breath and picked up his boxers, he pulled them on and pulled his duvet over him. Now he just wished for sleep to take him away to a dream land.

  * Monday – at Nissen



Even stood in front of the class room, the bell had just called in to class and now all there was missing was his presents. He walked in an all the students were already sitting in a big pile talking and laughing.

“Okay everyone, could you please sit down, class just started”

Everyone went for a seat and when the room was quiet Even continued.

“I’m Even, I’m 27 years old and I’m your gym teacher and contact teacher here at Nissen – I thought we could do an introducing round so I can get to know you all – start with your name and then a fun fact”

The whole class went through it and suddenly it was down to a young blonde haired boy sitting in the back of the class with his arms crossed. Even pointed at him “And you?” the boy smirked back at him

“Well… I’m Isak Valtersen… and I have a big dick…”


	2. You Look Sexy When You Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 <3 
> 
> Hope you like it <3 Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> The obsession begins ;-)

  * Back at Nissen – With Even and 1C



After Isak’s comment everyone in the classroom began to laugh, Even just rolled his eyes and chuckled “Okay then… let’s mov…”

The blonde haired boy, Isak, raised his hand and Even nodded against him “Yes, Isak?” the boy smiled at him still keeping his smirk on “Sorry, I’m really bad at remembering names, what was yours again?” Even just smiled back “Even…”

Isak winked at him “And a fun fact?” Even thought for a bit “Oh… I guess I love to run? When I was your age I actually wanted to run a marathon but I have a bad knee so that never happened”

Isak nodded at that and Even then turned back to the rest of the class “In a minuet we need to go down to the gym to meet up with the other classes and then we will head out exploring the school so that you can find your way around it” Even looked at the clock “I actually believe there waiting for us – let’s go”

  * Later at home with William and Even



Even walked through the door with groceries under his arms, he then suddenly heard William talk to someone in the living room. He put the bags in the kitchen and went inside to see who William was talking too. A blond haired girl was sitting on couch beside William and they were sharing a glass of wine.   

“Hi…” Even slowly said and William smiled over at him standing from the couch walking over giving him a peck on his cheek “Hi Ev, come meet my colleague, Noora”

Even of course did and noticed right away her beauty “Nice to meet you Noora” Noora smiled at him “It so nice to meet you too, William have told me such great things about you” Even smiled at her “Don’t believe all that he says… are you staying for dinner?”

Noora looked at William and then back at Even “No thank you, I better get going – William I see you tomorrow at work” William nodded and she headed out and soon the door was heard closing.

“So… how was your day?” William asked while standing getting another glass and poured some wine up which he handed to Even “It was good, the kids like me so far so it’s great, I picked up some food on my way home, would you like chicken or salmon?”

William smiled at him softly “You choose I’ll go take a shower and get into something comfy” he then walked past Even into the bathroom. Even sighed and went back to the kitchen to start the cooking.

  * Later – in bed



“So, how long will you be in Frankfurt?”

Even had just gently lain himself to bed and moved in beside William who was typing on his lap top, William sighed “Till Friday”

Even nodded against him and slowly began to cuddled William’s side trying to get his attention, but when he did William looked at him giving him a kiss on his forehead “Sleep tight, I’ll go finish this in the living room so you can get some sleep”

Even sighed without William hearing him and turned over to his half of the bed trying to fall asleep even though his whole body aced for something else.  

  * The next couple of days



While William was away Even felt so lonely and even though he worked he still had the evenings all to himself.

One night he was out running and suddenly he had a strange feeling about someone watching him, he stopped and pulled the earplugs out of his ears looking around trying to be quiet enough to listen if there was anyone close by – but nothing?

When he came home he went right for the showers loving the feeling of hot water surrounding his body after a good run. He just stopped the water from running when he heard the doorbells go off, who could that be?

He pulled on some sweats and walked to the front door opening the door to find – no one?

He then looked down and noticed a bouquet of red roses and a card, he leaned down and took it thinking it must have been delivered wrong? But then he noticed his name on the card… it was definitely for him?

Even opened the card and almost lost his breath “You look sexy when you run…” he took another look around if he could see anyone around – but there wasn’t anyone?

Even walked back inside and put the flowers in water and read the card again… someone had been following him on his run… he had a secret admire… and he didn’t know if he should be happy about it or be afraid…

One thing he was sure of… those flowers would only get to last a day in this house and then they would be tossed out into the garbage.

  * Thursday – at the gym



Even had decided for the kids to play handball and he of course was the judge of that. Even was happy with his class because they took his classes seriously and there for this was also a real match to them.

Isak was the team captain and goalkeeper and he was really good at it, he made sure no ball made it through him “Well done Isak! Looking good!”

Isak looked over at him and smiled “Could we take five? I need a break?” Even nodded and Isak ran over beside him to get some water from his water bottle. When he was done drinking he looked back at Even and smirked softly “You look good too by the way… also when you aren’t running”

Even lost his breath….

Isak was the one who had left the flowers on his door step last night….

This was seriously wrong…


	3. The Fight - The First Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is out <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Thursday afternoon – at Nissen – in an empty class room



Even was sitting by his desk trying to get some work done but it wasn’t easy when the words from what Isak had said was flooding around in his head.

He sighed and held a hand to his forehead had he sent any mixed signals out that Isak could get wrong, he didn’t think so.

“Even, good to see you’re still here I wanted to speak with you”

Even looked up and noticed Josephine standing in the doorway to the class room “Oh?” Josephine smiled at him and walked in standing beside the desk “I hear it’s going well with the class and that they are happy with you as both gym and contact teacher”

Even smiled softly “I’m happy to hear that, they’re good kids” Josephine pulled a piece of paper out from a folder “I made this for all the contact teachers, it’s a class list including all information about the students, their phone numbers, addresses, gender categories and so on”

Even took the paper “Thank you” Josephine kept her smile on “You’re welcome, and remember if there is anything you need help with I’m just in an office down the hall”

With that she left out the door leaving Even, Even grabbed the list and began to search for Isak’s information, he needed to know a little more about this boy.

…

Isak Valtersen, 17 years old, Alpha

…

Even sat back in his chair of course the kid was an alpha… he suddenly heard some boys talking and walked to the window from where you could see the school yard. Isak was sitting with some of the boys from the class talking and laughing.

Isak then looked up and their eyes met, Isak smirked and winked at Even which made Even take a step back from the window crossing his arms to hold himself “Even, get yourself together! He is a kid! You have to set him straight…”

And he decided he would do that… tomorrow.

  * Friday – at Nissen – 1C class room



Even was sitting in for the biology teacher who was sick, he had paired the students up into groups and they were discussing some assignments they had from the other teacher.

Even tried his best to keep himself occupied by everything else than looking at Isak, he had written William he missed him and looked forward to see him, he had decided to surprise him with a delicious dinner.   

“Mr. Magnussen?”

Even looked up from his laptop “Yes, Leah?”

“We have a discussion in our group about our genders marking each other…” Even nodded slowly “What about it?”

Leah blushed a little “When is it happening? Is it when we mate or…” Even smiled softly at her “It’s actually up to the couple themselves if they want to mark each other and when they want to…”

The bell rang and called the students out to lunch.

Everyone left the room and Even was left alone with his lunch finally relaxing, he then noticed a text from William saying that his plane was delayed and that he would be home when Even had gone to bed. Even smashed the phone down on the table and sighed.

“EEEEVVEEEEN!!!”

Even was pulled out of his thoughts seeing Leah standing in the doorway out of breath “What’s wrong Leah?”

“Chris and Isak had an argument! They’re fighting! Please come!”

  * Friday – at Nissen – School yard



When they arrived Isak was sitting on top of Chris holding him down screaming and yelling, another teacher had been called as well and was already trying to pull them apart.

When she noticed Even she pointed at Isak “Please take him away!” Even took a hold of Isak from behind and held him as best as he could “Isak, calm down”

Isak kept yelling and cursing and it was first when they were in the class room Isak began to calm down.

Even sat him down on a chair and sat in front of him on the table “What was that about?” Isak had crossed his arms and looked down “Nothing… his just a piece of shit”

Even then suddenly noticed that Isak was bleeding from his nose “Keep still, I’ll go grab some tissues for you” Isak held a hand under his nose until Even returned with the tissues.

“He must have said something to make you get some upset…” Isak looked up at him “He just needs to know his place… he tried to overrule on of the omegas…”

Even looked at Isak surprised “How..” Isak sighed and looked up at him “He doesn’t respect omegas… and Leah is one… he made fun of her… I got mad”

Even couldn’t help but feel happy about it, he had been in the situation himself and no one helped him before he meet William and they became an item. “No matter what it is wrong to fight anyone Isak… but as an omega myself… I’m quite proud of what you did”

Isak looked straight into Even’s eyes “You?... An omega?” Even slowly nodded thinking maybe it wasn’t the best thing to tell Isak, he had to say something back “I am… I’m also married….”

Isak stood up and removed the tissue from his nose, it had stopped bleeding, Even could feel his breath on him “I don’t see a mark…”

Even took a deep breath “Isak…” Isak just moved closer to him locking him against the table, he let his hand fall to Even’s neck slowly circling a finger on it “Do you even know how sexy you are Even…”

Even blushed deep red “Isak… please… stop…” Isak didn’t he took a hold of Even’s neck and pulled him against him “You know you want to…”

Suddenly the door opened and in came the second teacher, Eva who had taken Chris away, Isak had jumped away before she could notice anything and Even tried his best to get himself together.

“I send Chris home and talked to the principle, we need to arrange a meeting with the parents” Even nodded “Oh yeah, I’m the contact teacher, I’ll arrange it… thank you Eva…”

With that she left again, Even walked away from the table “You better get going too…” Isak nodded and grabbed his bag, he was just about leave the room “I would have kissed you if it wasn’t for her…”

 

Even was about to say something but Isak was already out the door, he dropped down in his chair and held a hand to his neck…

What the hell was happening here…


	4. The Missed Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 <3 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments <3

  * Friday night – Home with Even



Even couldn’t sleep, he felt bad about what happened at school and he just needed William around him. He didn’t care if it was only a hug he just needed to feel calm.

He heard the door click and hurried down to greet his alpha “WILL!” he jumped him and William wasn’t prepared for it but took him into his arms anyway “Hi Ev, why are you up?”

Even leaned into him smelling him in “I missed you, I couldn’t sleep…” William leaned back and looked into Even’s eyes smiling softly “I missed you too”

He leaned in and gave Even a kiss and Even kissed him back deeply, it was William who pulled away “Ev… baby… I’m too tired…”

Even nodded no “Please… please… I need you… I had such a terrible day…” William looked at his omega “What’s wrong baby?” Even nodded no “I don’t want to talk about it… I just want you to take me up against this wall… please…”  

William chuckled by his omega saying things that straight “Ev…” Even took a hold of him through his pants “I need you alpha…” William’s eyes suddenly turned a little darker and soon Even was pushed up against the wall.

…

“I’m going to sleep on the couch… you ok?” Even just nodded even though he wanted to cry. William leaned down and kissed his forehead and left.

They had been so close… he had been hard… after such a long time it was there and when he was about to enter him it had gone soft again…

Even let a tear fall down his cheek and pulled the duvet over his head wanting to scream…

  * Monday – after school



Eva and Even had arranged the meeting with Chris and Isak’s parents and it was going okay. Chris and Isak weren’t yelling at each other and was talking about the problem like grown-ups.

Even wasn’t really paying much attention after a weekend of being even more alone without any attention from his husband.

Suddenly he felt a foot near him and he looked up noticing Isak staring at him, the foot was going somewhere it shouldn’t and Even tried to tell him through looking at him that he should stop.

Eva suddenly said “So about the trip to Berlin… the school has decided that if there is any more trouble with the two of you, you won’t get to come with…”

Isak and Chris nodded against each other and agreed never to fight again, Even pushed back in the chair so that Isak’s food dropped “Ok… I guess that was it then?”

  * Monday – evening at Nissen



Even didn’t want to go home… William was at home with some of his colleague and he figured he would rather get some work done than be there.  

He was suddenly distracted by a text by an unknown number which said:

Unkown, 19:39

_I’m thinking about you…_

Even, 19:44

_Who is this?_

Unkown, 19:50

_Who do you think it is…_

Even, 20:15

_Isak… how did you get my number…_

Isak (1C), 20:18

_I have my connections… aren’t you curious what I’m thinking about…._

Even, 20:25

_No I’m not, I’m busy working…_

Isak (1C), 20:36

Picture - JPG_3091

Even looked at the attached file and was afraid to open it but decided he had to know what it was and no one was around so…

Up came a picture of Isak… naked… hard… pre cum dripping down his shaft…

Even closed the phone as fast as the picture had opened on it “Oh god….”

Isak (1C), 20:48

_I’m thinking about fucking you in the gym’s changing room… and look what happened… I’m so hard for you…_

Even, 20:55

_Isak… we have to stop this, I’m 10 years older than you, I’m married… I’m your teacher for crying out loud! I’m putting my phone away – stop texting me!_

  * Monday – Outside the school - 21:21



Even was walking against his car trying to get the picture of Isak out of his head, he hadn’t deleted the picture and he knew it was wrong but something inside him wanted this attention, no one would need to know.

He reached his car and got inside sitting for a sec to relax, he needed to calm down before he went home.

But when Even closed his eyes the car door to the other side of the car opened and a male figure jumped in closing the door behind him.

“No… pleas… Isak?”

The boy pulled the hoodie down and smiled at him softly “I needed to see you…” Even nodded no “Isak… I meant what I wrote… please leave…” Isak nodded no and leaned closer to him grabbing his neck pulling him against him.

Even tried to move away but as an alpha Isak surely knew how to control him “Relax… let me take care of you…”

And with that… their lips touched.  


	5. Admit it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> It's a smut chapter ;-)

  * Monday – In Even’s car



Isak kissed Even deeper holding him close to him, he didn’t let go of the omega’s lips. Even pulled back a little “Isak… this is a really bad idea…” Isak nodded no and let his hand slowly slide down Even’s body.

Even moaned slowly not letting his eyes go from Isak’s “Isak…” Isak smiled at him “Let me make you feel good” Isak’s hand soon disappeared into Even’s jeans feeling him up “Wow… you’re so wet for me”

Even couldn’t control anything anymore and just moaned letting the younger alpha take control, he needed this so badly. Isak’s hand went behind the layer of his boxers and cuddled his hard member, slowly tucking a couple of times hearing the effect on Even.

Even moaned louder trying to look away but Isak kept him in place “Come for me…” Even looked at Isak, the deep green eyes swimming into his blue and with that… Even came.

Isak left small kisses down his neck while Even relaxed on the best orgasm of his life “I knew you wanted this as bad as me…” Even looked over at Isak and chuckled, he then looked down and noticed Isak was hard.

Even slowly leaned over against him which apparently shocked Isak, Even looked at him and smiled softly “I’m just going to return the favor…” Isak nodded fast and let Even pull his hard member out of his jeans.

Even went down and decided he needed to taste it, he let his tongue like up and down the shaft hearing the alpha breath harder “Even… keep going” and Even of course did.

Soon Isak had his fingers deep in Even’s hair while Even moved up and down with his tongue twirling around his dick.  

Isak told Even before he came and shot his load into his boxers so that he wouldn’t leave any mess in the car.

…

“So, do you need a ride home?” Isak nodded no “I got my bike” Even chuckled and smiled looking over at Isak “Oh ok… well…” Isak chuckled as well this was a weird situation “I guess I’ll get going”

Even nodded and watched as Isak pulled himself together, he then looked at Even and smiled “Meet me again tomorrow night?” Even looked at the sweet teenager in front of him and sighed “Isak…” Isak leaned over and captured their lips in a kiss, when he pulled back he smiled softly at him “I can’t wait…”

  * Monday – Later home with Even and William



Even tried his best to go into the house without making a sound but as soon as the door closed behind him William greeted him from the kitchen, he was doing the dishes.

Even decided it was best to head for the shower, William would smell Isak on him if he got close “Hi Will, I’ll go take a shower and then head to bed…” When nothing was said he just stormed off to the bathroom scrubbing himself down.

He looked himself in the mirror when he got out and sighed “What have you done Even… what’s wrong with you!” Even wanted to kick himself for letting Isak touch him and why did he even return the favor… he should have told him off but no…

When he got out from the bathroom William was already in bed, he smiled softly at him and put the lap top away and padded the bed space beside him “I missed you tonight – come here…”

Even took a deep breath and went over to grab some boxers from the closet but William called him off “You don’t have to wear anything to bed…” Even looked confused at William, what was this about?

Even dropped his towel and walked over to the bed slipping in under the duvet where William took him into his embrace so his naked back was against him.

“I’m sorry for being distance Even… I really want to work it out I know the news about us not being able to be parents was as tuff for you as they were for me and I’m not worth the kindness you have shown me after just pushing you away like I did…”

Even felt tears in his eyes, he was happy he couldn’t see William while he spoke “Will...”

“No please Even, you married into this and I just left you home like this and when you turned to me yesterday and really wanted me I couldn’t perform… I’m just scared I can’t be man enough for you…”

Even sighed drying his eyes slowly and turned looking into his alpha’s brown eyes “I’m happy about you telling me this… I want to be there for you” William nodded and leaned down connecting their lips, he pulled back a little “I really want to make love to you right now… can I?”

Even looked at William with big eyes but nodded – he never had to ask… but with Isak on his mind this was so wrong…

William began to drop the last of his cloths and put himself on top of him giving gentle tucks and kisses everywhere… Even wasn’t really feeling good about this and he didn’t know how to tell William he wasn’t in the mood now…

“Baby, are you ok?”     

Even looked up at William, his hand was between his legs and Even suddenly knew why he asked – he wasn’t wet “Yes, as I told you have a lot on my mind with the new job and I’m tired from working late… I’m sorry… I really want to… I guess my body just doesn’t show it”

William smiled and kissed Even “It’s okay… I understand… how about Sunday when I come home from Denmark we eat some dinner, drink some wine and relax… get cozy… you know” Even fake smiled and nodded “I didn’t know you had to go to Denmark?”

William sighed softly “Was told I had to this evening… wanna come?” Even nodded no “I wanna stay home and relax… get ready for Sunday” William smirked at him and kissed him deeply “I’m looking forward to it…”

With that William turned onto his side and fell asleep after a couple of minutes leaving Even to cry softly without a sound – he had failed William this time and he knew why… his omega wanted another alpha’s attention.

  * Tuesday – home with Even



Even had called in sick feeling terrible about the day before, William had taken off and was going to be back Wednesday night so he had some time to find out what to do about Isak.

He had been sleeping all day and was now sitting in the living room in his sweats looking out the window slowly zipping some tea.

The door bell went of and he looked weird at the time he wasn’t expecting anyone, he walked down and opened the door and wished he never had.

“Where were you today?”

Isak looked stiffed at Even and Even took a deep breath “Isak, it’s so wrong… please… you don’t know what you’re playing with here… my husband will be home soon…”

Isak walked in the door closing it and locking it now turning to Even “I waited for you… and you weren’t in school… don’t you know what you do to me…”

Even backed away from Isak “Please Isak… I’m trying my best here… please go….” Isak nodded no and walked closer to him “You want me as much as I want you… admit it!”

Even felt his back hit a wall “No…” Isak leaned against him “Say it…” Even looked up into his eyes “Okay… Yes I want you…happy now?”

Isak smirked and let a hand move down Even’s body “Very… and now tell me… when is your husband really coming home…”

Even couldn’t do this anymore… his omega screamed for Isak’s touch “Tomorrow…” Isak nodded and smiled at him “Good omega… now… let me have you…”

Even moaned just by Isak saying so and nodded “Please…” Isak smirked at him and pushed him against the wall letting the omega feel how hard he was while kissing him, he let his hand move inside Even’s sweats slowly staring to feel him up.

“Want me to fuck you against this wall… ?” Even nodded and turned so his ass was against Isak almost begging for him to take him and Isak slowly pulled his sweat pants down “Wow… you’re so wet for me….” Even moaned when he felt Isak move his hand against his slick opening “Please…”

Isak was just about to unzip his pants when the sound of someone trying to open the door was heard…

Someone was now fumbling with their keys…

Even’s eyes got big…

...

William was home early!

 


	6. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 <3 
> 
> Smut chapter <3 please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Back with Even and Isak



”Come quick!” Even pulled his sweat pants back on and dragged Isak with him into the bathroom, closing the door behind them turning on the water to the bathtub.

He then looked over at Isak “Be quiet…” Isak nodded with a little smirk on his lips. Even put his ear against the door listening to William walking in “Ev… baby… where are you?”

Even took a deep breath he needed to sound calm and not like someone who had another alpha standing right behind him “Will! What are you doing home? I’m in the bathtub…” William walked closer and grabbed the door handle to the bathroom “I just needed to talk to you for a sec… Why did you lock the door?” 

Even suddenly felt Isak pressing in against him, his hard on now against his thigh and he began to shake a bit “uh… Yes! You know how I feel about being home alone” William sighed “Can you come out for a bit? I need to speak to you about something”

Even then felt Isak’s lips against his neck making this very difficult now “Uh… can’t we talk tomorrow? I’m so beat...” William was quiet for a bit “Are you mad at me?” Even didn’t know what to do, Isak was playing with his sweat pants and they were practically all the way down “William, can’t you just let me have this! It’s not like you’re always here when I want to talk!”

Again quietness… 

“I’m sorry… we’ll talk tomorrow then” Even felt bad from being like that, but it would be so much worse if he opened the door and the smell of Isak hit him “Yes, see you tomorrow…”

The footsteps disappeared and soon the lock was heard from the front door. Even slowly turned looking at Isak, he was about to say something when he noticed Isak’s eyes had gone totally dark “Isak…”

Isak nodded no and pushed Even against the door, Even knew what came next… sweat pants off, Isak’s zipping down his jeans and soon Even was filled out by Isak’s hard member.

The first thrust from Isak was hard and that made Even yelp, it hurt a little to begin with, Isak was a totally new size to him and it had been a long time since anything had been up there “Isak… easy… slow down a little…”

But Isak wasn’t able to hear him and he kept going like a rabbit inside him, Even tried his best to relax and to hold himself on his feet “Oh god… omega you feel amazing…”

Even felt himself moan, he had finally gotten use to the size and now when Isak slammed into him he felt nothing more than pure pleasure.

“Oh god… I’m going to…”

Isak didn’t get to say more than that before Even could feel him tense inside of him and his hot load shot inside him, Isak fell against him against the door with heavy breathing.

They stood like that for a while and that was when Even began to think about what just happened… he had just let the unspeakable happen…

Isak slowly pulled out of him which made Even winch a little, he pulled his sweat pants back up and turned looking anywhere else than at Isak. Isak shut the water of to the tub. 

“Are you ok?” Even looked up without thinking and noticed for the first time a concerned look on the young alpha’s face “No… I’m not… Isak… this can NEVER happen again” Isak walked closer to him but Even put his hand up “This was so wrong of me to let this happen… I’m so sorry Isak…”

Isak began to chuckle and crossed his arms “What are you sorry for? I wished for this to happen, I pushed you Even” Even nodded no and let a hand go through his messed up hair “I’m sorry Isak… I wished I had been tuff enough to fight you off… but you see… my omega kind of wants you…”

Isak smiled proudly “I could feel that, you were more than welcoming me inside… it was amazing” Even blushed and looked down again “Don’t say stuff like that…” Isak chuckled and took a step closer “Did you enjoy it?” Even just nodded “You felt it… you know I did…”

Isak stepped closer to Even “I was just curious…” Even looked up a little shocked of how close Isak was “Why?” Isak chuckled and redness started to spread against his cheeks “Because it was my first time… that’s why…”

Even’s eyes got big “Please tell me your kidding… please…” Isak nodded no and rubbed his neck “It was…” Even couldn’t hold his chuckle back “Then the rabbit move makes sense…” Isak pushed his shoulder “Shut up!”

Isak leaned closer against him “I love your smell now… you smell of me…” Even looked into Isak’s eyes “This can never come out to anyone Isak… I’ll lose everything… you understand?” Isak nodded and leaned down giving the omega a kiss “I do, I promise…”

Even could suddenly feel Isak’s hard on against him “Oh god… how is that even possible?” Isak chuckled “I’m young… remember…”

Even’s omega side took charge “Well… it would be a shame not to use it then…” 

…

Even had taken Isak into his bedroom kissing him taking charge, he could feel Isak follow his every move and that felt amazing.

After pulling off their cloths Even went down on his knees taking that alpha into his mouth sucking him off just for a sec, he wouldn’t want him to burst so fast this time.

They fell on the bed and Even was about to sit over him riding him this time when Isak stopped him “Oh god… we forgot…” Even nodded no just needing the alpha inside of him again “I’m on birth control.. It’s okay” with that he sank himself down on the alpha moaning in pleasure from being slick and stretched for him.

….

….

….

“THAT was amazing…” Isak chuckled at Even’s comment, he had just fallen back on the bed now stretching his body in a satisfied mood “It really was…”

Even smiled at Isak feeling sleepy “Thank you…” Isak just smiled “No thank you…”

  * Wednesday – Early morning



 “Even… Even…”

Even woke up seeing Isak sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed slowly rubbing his shoulder “What time is it?” Isak looked at the clock standing on the night stand “It’s 4 in the morning, I have to go home…”

Even suddenly remembered what happened last night… also because he was feeling a little sore “Oh… yes, of course, let me just…” He slowly stood from the bed putting on the sweats from last night.

He followed him to the front door and unlocked it not saying anything feeling ashamed by now, Isak smiled sweetly at him “See you soon?” Even nodded “Yeah…” And with that Isak left out into the morning darkness…

Even closed and locked the door once again on his way back to the bedroom to changes the sheets and so on so the smell of Isak would pas… but something standing in the kitchen made him stop…

Flowers?

A letter?

Even smelled the flowers and went straight for the card

...

_Dear Even…_

_I’m ready for the next step… I’m ready to talk about options…_

_Let’s start this journey together.._

_Love you forever and always_

_Yours_

_William_

_..._

Behind the note was a test result from a hospital in Frankfurt… they had tested William positive to be a sperm donor to their child by insemination…

Even fell on his knees and began to cry, holding the card close against him…

What had he done…


	7. I Need To See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 <3 
> 
> Well.. things get complicated? ;-) 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Wednesday – Evening



Once again Even decided to stay home, he didn’t want to run into Isak and he needed to get stronger for the conversation he and William was going to have when he got home.

Isak had been texting him all day, saying that he thought about him all the time, that he missed him and that he hoped he was ok.

Even was in bed looking at the card he had received yesterday and let tears flow once again, all the times he had hated William for not being there for him he had actually thought of them and their future, he even got tested for their possibilities of having children.  

“Ev… why are you sti… are you crying?”

Even hadn’t heard William walk in and only sobbed harder when he locked eyes with him, William moved in beside him holding Even close “Shhh… I’m here… it’s okay…”

“I’m so sorry for speaking at you like I did yesterday…” William smiled softly “Is that why you’re crying… honey… it’s okay, I’m not mad…”

Even nodded no “I’m so sorry for being such a terrible omega…” William made Even look up at him “Why do you say that… don’t say that about my omega, I’m the luckiest alpha in the world to have you”

Even sniffled and cuddled into William and just breathed him in and noticed right away that it didn’t calm him like it use too. William then noticed the card in Even’s hand “So what do you think about the letter”

Even pulled back a little noticing how proud William looked “Why didn’t you tell me about it before?” William rubbed Even’s back “I wanted to find out myself before I told you, if I found out it wasn’t possible I wouldn’t want to hurt you again”

Even nodded no “Will, it wouldn’t have hurt me… it means so much to me that you’ve gone through it… I just wish you would have told me… I would have gone with you”

William nodded and kissed Evens forehead “I know… I’m sorry, I just wanted to surprise you” Even dried his eyes “You did… you really did…” William made Even looked up at him “So… do you want to try?”  

Even looked into the alpha he had trusted most of his life and decided it was best to nod even though he was so unsure of this, William smiled back at him “Now…Let’s celebrate?”

  * Thursday – at school



Even was standing keeping an eye out on the basket training, he had decided to go to work today because William was working from home and the quilt was creeping up on him every time he looked at him.

When the gym class was over everyone went inside to change to get ready for another class… or almost everyone.  

“You never responded to any of my text?”

Even looked at Isak looking frustrated and he sighed “We can’t talk about it here… just please let it go…” Isak nodded no “I have been thinking about you since I left your house, and I can’t stop thinking about you! I need you Even…”

Even couldn’t hold his chuckle back “Isak… you’re a horny teenager… find yourself another omega or beta to have fun with… ok” Isak nodded no “I want you” Even looked at Isak and nodded no “You think you do, but deep down you don’t – believe me” Even turned and was about to walk away.

“What are you doing this weekend? Is William Home?” 

Even sighed and looked at Isak crossing his arms “A lot of things…and yes he is” Isak smirked at him “So, I’ll come by Saturday then…” Even was about to say something but could tell Isak could read him inside and out.

  * Thursday – night



“Baby – this isn’t good for any of us… let’s just stop”

“NO! can’t you just…”

“Ev… I’m hurting you”

“JUST SAY YOU DON’T WANT TOO!”

…

When he got home from work he was sure of one thing, the only thing that could get Isak to back off was if he had sex with William… but… his body betrayed him.

…

“Even… what’s happening here?” William was shocked and sat back giving Even space to sit up a little, he just didn’t say anything.

William tried his best to get through to Even but it wasn’t easy “Even… why don’t you think I want too…” Even nodded no “I just feel… I don’t know…” William rubbed his shoulder “Nervous about our new chapter?”

Even nodded slowly “A little I guess…” William smiled softly at him “It’s okay, I am too… but I’m also excited – now lay back and try to relax for me”

Even did - he starred up into the celling suddenly thinking about Isak and the night they had together. He closed his eyes and remembered Isak’s hand on his body, the kisses from his soft lips, worshipping every part of him.

The thrust of Isak inside of him, almost felt real just dreaming about it – he slowly opened his eyes and noticed William in triumph, he was wet and William was inside of him thrusting slowly.

Even closed his eyes and tilted his head back letting go, he didn’t want to see William fucking him – he wanted to see Isak… he needed to see Isak again.

  * Friday – Early morning



Even sat with his phone reading the text one more time – he then looked over at William who was sound asleep – they had, had sex and it had been good… but it wasn’t the same as with Isak.

Even looked back to the text and pressed send regretting it right after, the answer to his text popped in only seconds after.

Isak (1C) – 04:36

_I’ll be there… can’t wait to see you ;-)_

 


	8. Fuck You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Saturday – afternoon



Even felt sick – he had told himself to cancel on Isak so many times and now it was too late – Isak had just texted he was on his way. Even looked himself in the mirror “How can you do this to William…”

William had left Friday night with a big grin on his face, he couldn’t stop talking about options on the baby front and how he wished for it to happen now – he even put his hands on Even’s belly rubbing it saying how he couldn’t wait for him to be bigger.

It shocked Even how little he wanted all of that now… his dreams had changed so much over the last couple of weeks so when William stood behind him rubbing his belly he just wanted to run away.

Even was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the knock on his door, he could see Isak’s reflection in the shadow from the door. He walked over and opened the door letting Isak slip into the house, he closed it and locked the door after him.

Isak pulled his hoodie down and smiled at Even, noticing right away the troubled omega in front of him “Are you ok?” Even just tried to push it away for now, he just needed this one last time – he pushed forward and captured Isak’s lips in a wanting kiss.

Isak pulled back a little looking at Even smelling him in “You smell different…” Even nodded no and leaned in for another kiss. Isak pulled back again “William fucked you… didn’t he…” Even didn’t like the way Isak said that but nodded slowly “Please… just… please?”

Isak could see the omega in need and nodded, he took Even’s hands pulling him against the bedroom.

….

….

….

“I don’t like that you’re sleeping with your husband” Even looked over at Isak lying beside him not looking very happy “Isak… listen to yourself” Isak nodded “I know, I just wanted you to know… I feel like you belong to me” Even sighed “It’s in your gens to feel like that”

Isak nodded cuddling closer to Even leaving small kisses on his face, Even was tired from all his thinking and loved how easy it was to be with Isak “I dreamed about you last night…” Isak smiled at him “What did you dream…” Even chuckled “I shouldn’t tell you… you will use it against me”

Isak nodded no “Tell me!” Even smiled again “I dreamed… I was with you… having your mark on my neck… having your baby…” Isak leaned down kissing Even once again “You want that? Huh… you want me to breed you?”

Even rolled his eyes “IT was just a dream! Relax…” Isak chuckled and made him lie on top of Even “I could easily do that… I have become really good at this…” Even chuckled again and soon felt Isak thrust into him – loving him once again.

  * Saturday – Evening



Isak and Even was sitting in the living room eating dinner “What do you tell your parents when you come here?” Isak took another bite of his lasagna “I tell them I’m hanging out with the boys from school – told them I would sleep over” Even then nodded zipping some of his water.

“We need to talk about this…” Isak nodded and put the fork down “Yeah, I guess we have too” Even nodded “Yeah… and I need you to not freak out and yell” Isak sighed deep, he knew deep down what to come.

“William and I have been together for a long time, we have had our ups and downs… we tried to have children but William was shown sterile to breed children by himself… we haven’t been close for the last year because of that but a new opportunity have come into the picture… he so wants this and I have to give it to him if I can… there for we need to stop this Isak…”

Isak looked down and didn’t say a thing, Even knew it wasn’t pleasant to hear “I’m really sorry for letting you come here today and use you like I think I did… I’m a terrible person… but I really like you and… I feel safe in your presents… and omg I’m so much older than you! It doesn’t make sense to me… you need to find someone your own age, okay...”

Isak stood from sitting “I don’t get it Even! You’re not happy with William! You just said you wanted to bring him a child – because he wants it! You told me earlier you dreamed about carrying my child! What the fuck… you need to think about what you want! Do you still love him?”

Even was surprised but had ficugered Isak would fight back “I… i…” Isak crossed his arms again “Come on… say it” Even nodded no and suddenly felt teary “Stop it Isak…”

Isak walked over and stood in front of him “You don’t love him… because you want to be with me… you love me… like I love you…”

Even tried to hold his tears back “I… Isak…” Isak nodded no “You don’t love him – he is not worthy of you! I love you…” Even felt tears stream down his cheeks “I can’t do this Isak…” Isak rubbed his tears away “I know I’m only turning 18 next week… but I want to be with you… give me a chance to show it…”

Even looked into Isak’s eyes, how he wished it was that easy “I need to stay with William Isak… he has been with me through so much… I’m sorry… it’s my choice… I think you should go now… please just… don’t tell anyone about this”

Isak was angry and stood leaving out the door with a “FUCK YOU!”

  * Sunday – Night



Even hadn’t heard from Isak since he left out the door and he understood, he just feel alone again… and empty?

William had come home but Even had told him he was too tired for anything and he had gone to bed sleeping the rest of the weekend away.

  * Monday – At Nissen



“I don’t think it’s a good idea…”

Josephine looked at Even confused “But the kids love you? Many of them asked for you to be the second teacher on the trip?” Even sighed and nodded no “Josephine, please… I can’t handle that right now”

Josephine looked conflicted at him “What’s wrong Even…?” Even nodded no “Nothing… Sorry, I just need some time to think it over… okay?” Josephine nodded and Even walked out the door before she could say anything else.

Even walked out the door of the school and walked against his car – when he reached his car he looked to his right and the sight killed him…

Isak…. Leah…. Kissing…


	9. I Love You Too...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 
> 
> Things come when you least expect it... ;-) 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Monday – home with Even and William



Even had been a wreck since he got home and he just told William he was tired, William had asked Even to stop taking his birth control and it was fine because he could use it as an excuse for being a little conflicted.

While William was working on his laptop Even had found Isak on Instagram and was no stalking him a little. The last picture he had posted was from Saturday night… and it was a picture of him and Leah kissing at a party. Even watched it and felt a sharp pain in his chest.

“Honey? It was Josephine who just called, why didn’t you tell me about your trip to Berlin?” Even looked at William confused “Uh… sorry?” William smiled “She just called to confirm that you would go on the trip with 1C to Berlin Wednesday to Saturday” Even looked at William big eyed “And what did you say…”

William looked conflicted at Even “Yes? I thought it would be good for yo…”

“YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT! I DON’T WANT TO GO! GOD DAMNIT”

Even stood from the bed and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind him sliding down against it, he felt tears stream down his cheeks and he sobbed softly.

“Evy… I know you told me you’re a little hormonal but… this seems like more than that?” Even rolled his eyes while he tried to dry his tears away “Just leave me alone for a bit, ok…”

And William did… leaving Even in the bathroom to lie on the floor trying to calm himself because he knew William wouldn’t have the smell to do it anymore.

  * Wednesday – Nissen – In a bus



Everyone was packed in the bus and ready to go, Eva who was the second teacher on this trip had asked Even to count the kids and he did. He just tried to get it over with fast so he could sit down and not look at Isak and Leah making out in the back of the bus.

For Even it was the longest trip of his life – first bus and then on the plane. Eva had talked all the way and Even had tried to reply his best but it was very short answers.

After arriving at the hotel Even was beat and just wanted to go to bed – lucky for him most of the students was as well so they decided to meet up the next morning.

Even feel asleep as soon as he hit his bed and was long gone until he was woken up by someone hammering on his door.

He slowly stood trying to get himself together, he felt like he had a fever in some way but maybe that was just from jumping out of his sleep.

When he opened the door he looked right into the eyes of Isak “Isak.. what are you…” Isak pushed him inside he smelled like alcohol and was clearly upset “Isak, you can’t be in here…”

“Why can’t I get you out of my head?!?”

Even looked at the young alpha trying to calm him down “Isak… you need to be quiet okay, it’s okay…” Isak nodded no “No it’s not! Leah just wanted me to… do her… and I couldn’t… because I don’t really want her! You pushed me against her!”

Even nodded no “I didn’t… I just said you needed to find someone your own age… I didn’t say go take Leah… it’s not fun for me either…” Isak looked at Even and sighed “I’m going to throw up…” with that he ran against Even’s bathroom and Even dumped down on his bed sighing…

When Isak returned he sat down beside him “Don’t you miss me?” Even looked at the oh so troubled alpha “Of course I do…” Isak looked at him “Then why won’t you be with me…”

Even smiled softly at him “I’m with William… and even though I hate seeing you with Leah… it’s how it’s supposed to be”

Isak nodded no “I only went for her because I wanted to make you jealous…” Even chuckled “Well… it worked…” Isak looked at Even and smiled “I’m sorry for yelling at you the other night, I was just so mad about your choice”

Even nodded and smiled back “I’m happy that you came to talk to me, even though you smell really bad of alcohol… how did you even get it??” Isak rolled his eyes “One of the guys bought some at the airport… it was pretty easy”

Even remembered back to his teenage years “But still… you should go take a shower before you go to sleep” Isak nodded and stood “Want to come with me?” Even nodded no “Better not – you go”

Even laid back in bed relaxing, it had been nice talking to Isak again, he slowly felt his eyes close and feel back into sleep.

  * Thursday – Berlin – With Even



Even woke up feeling worse then he had the day before, his head was spinning and he felt like he had peed himself “Christ… I haven’t felt like that since my la….”

Even sat up fast… oh god no… it was his heat.

He looked to his right and noticed Isak lying beside him, thankfully asleep, a knock on the door was heard and he could hear Eva “Even… have you seen Isak? He wasn’t in his room?”

Even slowly stood from the bed, he didn’t want to wake Isak and he needed to stay calm about him heating up “Yes, he is in here, not feeling very well – can you go with the group today? It’s like we’re hit with something in here… it wouldn’t be good for the rest of the class to get it”

Eva sounded concerned “Is he ok? Should we inform a parent?” Even felt Isak move beside him “No… Uhm… I already did that, don’t worry… just have a lovely day, I’ll keep you updated…”

He listened carefully to Eva walk away from the door and slowly shoke Isak “Isak… you need to go!” Isak opened his eyes slowly “Why… just anoth… why are you smelling like that?”

Even blushed and tried to push Isak out the bed “You need to go… I can’t have you in here” Isak looked at Even his eyes turning darker “You’re in…” Even nodded “Please go…”

Isak nodded no and just kept in place “You want me here… I’m not going anywhere…” Even nodded no “Isak… I can’t… you need…” Isak nodded no and leaned over smelling him in deeper “You need me… let me make you feel good”

With that Even gave in and leaned forward kissing Isak deeply and soon Isak took over pleasuring the omega he so loved…

…

…

When Isak came he knotted Even this time which surprised the alpha a little “ Oh god… oh my god… this is seriously the best sex I’ve had…” Even chuckled slowly grabbing the alpha down kissing him.

Isak looked down between them and smirked at Even “I'm already feel hard again? And I haven’t even been out of you yet!” Even just smiled at him, he was so deep in pleasure he couldn’t talk anymore, he just wanted more of Isak…

….

….

“My dick is seriously burning” Isak chuckled now lying beside Even in bed “How many times have we done it? 21… 25 times?” Even smiled at him “I don’t know… it’s been so long since my last heat… I forgot how it was”

Isak leaned over and kissed him “I love you Even…” Even looked into Isak’s eyes and just blurted it out…

“I love you too Isak…”


End file.
